A work vehicle with a blade is used for excavating the ground, leveling the land, transporting earth and sand, and the like. An example of a work vehicle that controls a blade tip to follow a designed surface is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2. The designed surface is a three dimensionally designed profile of the ground targeted for the subject to be worked.